ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Ready Player One licensed characters (Fanon version)
This is the list of characters who could probably appear in the movie, which also includes characters that will appear in the actual movie. Bandi Namco Pac-Man * Pac-Man: A yellow ball humanoid who likes eating ghosts, cherries & power pellets. He's seen in the game Wade plays & in the final battle, eating several IOI soldiers. Godzilla * Godzilla: A Dinosaur-like Kaiju created from the nuclear bombings of Hiroshima & Nagasaki & the Lucky Dragon 5 incident still being fresh in the Japanese consciousness & a metaphor about the consequences for using nuclear weapons to destroy your enemies & end wars faster. He's seen in the final battle, firing his Atomic Breath at Nolan's fortress. Tekken * Jin Kazama: Kazuya’s son, Heihachi’s grandson & Jinpachi’s great-grandson who enters the King of Iron Fist tournament to avenge his mom. He's seen opposing Aech during one match & in the final battle, fighting off some IOI soldiers. * Heihachi Mishima: Jinpachi’s son, Kazuya’s father & Jin’s grandfather who fights with the Mishima style of Karate & hosted half of the King of the Iron Fist Tournaments & is also extremely aware of the deterioration of his body due to his old age. He attacks Wade during the challenge for the jade key & in the final battle, fighting some of Nolan's guards. * Alisa Bosconovitch: An android in the employ of Jin, to which she has been serving as a way for him to observe what has been happening in the world at large. She's seen at the Oasis bar & in the final battle, slicing IOI soldiers with her chainsaws with Doomguy. * Yoshimitsu: the leader of the honorable Manji Clan, a practitioner of ninjutsu & a master swordsman with a mechanical prosthetic arm. He's seen in the final battle, attacking some IOI soldiers. Soul Calibur *'Ivy Valentine': The illegitimate daughter of Cervantes de Leon who was raised by a noble family until her father became obsessed with Soul Edge. Desiring to destroy the sword, she creates a segmented, animated blade, only to become Soul Edge's pawn & learn that it intends to use her as its next host. She's seen in the Oasis bar & in the final battle, fighting alongside Bayonetta. *'Nightmare': The host, wielder & living incarnation of Soul Edge who’s an animated suit of armor with the power of it keeping him alive. He attacks Ache in the challenge for the crystal key & is seen in the final battle, killing many IOI soldiers. Capcom Dead Rising * Frank West: A world-renowned freelance journalist whose sense of curiosity & adventure has often propelled him into dangerous situations. He's seen taking pictures of the various challenges & in the final battle, getting into the action. Asura's Wrath * Asura: A demigod who seeked revenge on the pantheon of other demigods who betrayed him. He's seen in the final battle, attacking IOI soldiers & continues fighting after getting his arms torn off. Okami * Amaterasu: A white wolf who originally existed in the Celestial Plains, ruling over the Celestials & the mortal world as a protector deity. She's seen at Aech's side during one match & in the final battle, with Wade using her to get to Nolan's fortress. Darkstalkers * Morrigan Aensland: A succubus & the adopted daughter of Belial of the Aensland House who foresaw the dangers of the incredible power residing in her. She's seen in the Oasis' bar & in the final battle, using her bats to help her. Street Fighter * Activision DOOM * Doomguy: An unnamed space marine operating under the Union Aerospace Corporation (UAC) who fights hordes of demons & the undead to survive. He's seen at Aech's side during one match & in the final battle, cutting IOI soldiers with his chainsaw with Alisa. Crash Bandicoot * Crash Bandicoot: An eastern barred bandicoot who was genetically enhanced by Dr. Neo Cortex & soon escaped from Cortex's castle after a failed experiment in the "Cortex Vortex". He's seen during the challenge for the jade key & in the final battle, spinning at enemies. Spyro/Skylanders * Spyro the Dragon: An energetic, curious & somewhat mischievous dragon with little regard for his own safety. He's seen in the Oasis bar & in the final battle, helping Crash take care of some IOI soldiers. Ghostbusters * Slimer: A green ghost who encounters the Ghostbusters. He's seen in the Oasis' bar & in the final battle, distracting IOI soldiers. * Stay Puft Marshmallow: The mascot of a marshmallow company brought to life by Gozer since Ray imagined it as the destructor. He's seen ramping through New York during the race & in the final battle, helping the Iron Giant. Overwatch * Lena Oxton/Tracer: An adventurer who was chosen to test the Slipstream, a prototype of a teleporting fighter, only to be desynchronized from the flow of time, until Winston created the chronal accelerator. She's seen charging into the final battle, speeding through IOI soldiers. * Hana Song/D.Va: A pro eSports gamer who was recruited by the Korean government to help quell the robotic Omnic uprising, translating their video game-playing skills over into controlling weaponized mech suits. She's seen during the challenge for the jade key & in the battle, protecting some of the skeletons in Wade's army. * Reinhardt Wilhelm: A decorated Bundeswehr veteran from Stuttgart who lives under a knightly code of chivalry & served with distinction as part of the Crusader knightly order in defense of Germany & as part of the original Overwatch team & remained in service well into his 50s, his code of ethics & his blunt honesty making him a respected member of the team, but refused to abandon its ideals as the world returned to chaos after the collapse of Overwatch. He's seen during the final battle, putting up a barrier as some IOI soldiers shot at Wade's army. * Amélie Lacroix/Widowmaker: A Talon agent who was subjected to an intensive neural reconditioning program, breaking her will & reprogramming her as a sleeper agent. She's seen during the challenge for the crystal key & in the battle, shooting some IOI soldiers to help Wade progress. * Akande Ogundimu/Doomfist: The head of Talon who's a highly intelligent & charismatic man who was born into a well-regarded Nigerian family & helped to expand his family's business & position it for the future while dedicating his free time to his first love: competitive martial arts, incorporating the most effective techniques into his repertoire, but lost his right arm in the aftermath of the Omnic Crisis & was given a second chance thanks to Akinjide Adeyemi offered him the chance to fight with him as a mercenary & discovered that he now had an arena in which he could unleash his enhanced capabilities. He's seen during the final battle doing an Orbital Strike on some IOI soldiers. Disney Cartoon Network/Warner Bros Animation, DC Comics, Don Bluth Movies, Dreamworks Animation, Electronic Arts, Konami, Koei Tecmo, Level-5, Marvel Comics, Nickelodeon, Nintendo, Platinum Games, Rovio, Sega, SNK, Shonen Jump, Square Enix/Taito Sunsoft, Toei Animation Category:Crossover movies Category:Movies Category:Doom Category:Ghostbusters Category:Overwatch Category:Crash Bandicoot Category:Spyro the Dragon Category:Skylanders Category:Activision Category:Namco Bandai Category:Tekken Category:Godzilla Category:Soul Calibur Category:Capcom Category:Dead Rising